


Self-Love

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Nurse Arthur AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FrUK, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is an OB/GYN and received an emergency call to take care of a delivery, leaving Arthur by himself in his apartment. In order to keep himself entertained, he decides to treat himself to some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a little side story I’m doing based off an rp.
> 
> Things to know: This is a Hospital AU in which Francis is an OB/GYN and Arthur is a nurse, both of them working in the same hospital. However, Arthur is not your typical male nurse. He is part female! This takes place during the time that they recently started going out (probably 3-4 weeks into the relationship), but this is before their One Month dinner happens (which is an event that changes their relationship in the rp). I explained things in the story, though, so there shouldn't really be a problem with confusions, but if there is, go ahead and ask. *O*
> 
> Warnings: This contains explicit material. And as I stated in the paragraph above, Arthur is part female. Keep that in mind.

So, he knew.

He didn't know if he should feel a little uneasy about it, or if he should feel relieved that he didn’t have to go through a long process that involved Francis finding out later. He felt it was actually a good thing he had the chance to know about his body. It was all by chance, really. Because he got sick with the flu, and ended up being delirious because of a terrible fever, he ended up having to reveal his attributes to Francis when the Frenchman suggested he take a bath to bring it down. However, he didn’t think he would accept him the way he was. He was always shy to think about his body, and now that Francis had an idea of what he really was like, he didn’t know what to really think anymore.

So…he knew….

Arthur sighed as he finished washing the dishes. He was a little grumpy at the moment. Francis had to leave at the last minute because he got an emergency call from the hospital, so he had to go take care of a patient that was about to go into labour. Tsk, obstetricians. It’s not like Francis cancelled their dinner on purpose; Arthur understood it was unexpected. However, it still bothered him, and he knew that deliveries took hours to get through. He sometimes pitied women. At least he wasn’t fertile so he himself could get pregnant, what with him having similar anatomy to that of females.

He tried browsing through the channels and looking for something that caught his attention on the television, but he didn’t find anything that looked entertaining. He just wasn’t in the mood for things. He wanted for Francis to come back already, but he knew that wouldn’t happen any time soon. And a couple of hours had already passed by since he had left. Ugh, why did deliveries have to take so damn long? He felt his shift had ended too early and maybe his boss should have given him a few extra hours. He only hoped for that. Maybe he wouldn’t have had this problem if he had a longer shift, but nurses were not so lucky to choose their schedules, and he was at least lucky he got the day shift.

He made his way to his room to try and nap, but sleep didn’t really come his way, at least, not at that moment. He wasn’t tired. He was just bored and lonely and wanted to spend time with his boyfriend because it was supposed to be their day off, but no, Bonnefoy had to work and it frustrated him. He chuckled at the thought of Francis being his boyfriend, though. Of all the people he could have gone out with, of all the men he could have attracted, of all the women he could have developed a relationship with, he had to settle for an androgynous freak that had large breasts, a vagina, and a penis. Good job, Francis. Maybe…that’s why he decided to give him a chance? He was certainly different. But Francis was handsome, charismatic, cheery, everything Arthur was not. At least, he thought he wasn’t as attractive as he wanted to believe. Even if Francis always told him he was cute, which always made him blush. He was alright with people; he had to be if he wanted to work in a hospital. And he tried being energetic, but he didn’t want to force it. He didn’t want to pretend to be someone else, so he just opted for being himself. At least Francis didn’t mind him. He would poke fun at how dry he could be sometimes, but at least it was something he could live with.

He rolled his eyes and sunk further into his bed, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling while he tried to think of what to do in the meantime. He wrapped his arms around himself and pouted before glancing downward. He never really noticed how his breasts pressed together like that, or how plump they looked when he did so. He let out an emotionless chuckle and rested his hands on his abdomen, wondering if maybe that was why Francis liked him so much. He shrugged and brushed the thought aside, thinking that if that were the case, he shouldn’t really be so picky. And Francis had respected him enough already as it was, so maybe he liked him for other reasons, as well.

Of course he did! The first time Francis kissed him, he had no idea of what Arthur was like. He just…did it. He kissed him in that storage room and that was it. He couldn’t be so naïve to think Francis was only in it for his body. He had to admit, Francis was a little on the perverted side, but Arthur was no saint, so he couldn’t judge him. He was…actually quite dirty, if he put his mind to it.

A shade of pink settled on his cheeks when he began to think of that. He hadn’t…pleased himself in a while….Not since Francis and him started dating….He couldn’t really help it, sometimes. He knew it was healthy to touch one’s self, but now that he thought about it, he was flushed because he was thinking of Francis and how he wanted Francis to touch him. It drove him mad, sometimes. He knew it was too early in their relationship to even suggest sex, and quite frankly, he was very timid about it. Having been rejected a few times because of the way he was, anatomically, really did something on his self-esteem when it came to getting intimate. But he had Francis now. And Francis was a gynecologist. Who better than him to know how a woman’s body worked?

He felt a little bit of heat between his legs and rubbed them together, trying to make it die down, but it didn’t help much and the feeling he had on his stomach made him arch his back slightly. He stared blankly at the ceiling again, trying to catch his breath before he let his hands take over. It was all very simple, though. He had done this plenty of times in the past, but now his thoughts were on Francis and it felt very different.

He pulled off his shirt, panting as he placed his hands on his breasts and cupped them. He let out a low moan as he felt his fingers squeeze the masses of skin, taking them in his hands and moving them in a circular motion. He arched his back when he pinched his nipples and groaned at the slight pain he felt. But it was a good kind of pain and he loved it. And there was just something about touching his breasts that made him feel like it wasn’t so bad having them. Not everyone could enjoy their bodies the way he did. His skin was more sensitive, his chest fairly large, and nothing felt better than groping himself. If only the Frenchman could touch him this way…

“Francis…” he panted. “Please, oh! Squeeze them like that!” he cried out, pushing his breasts together and gripping them, as if Francis was the one doing it.

He bit his lip, letting one hand stray down his body and caressed his abdomen and hips, shivering at how sensitive he felt. He rocked his hips as he settled his hand on his navel, tracing around with his fingertips as he prompted himself to keep tracing down. Moaning, he teased himself with his fingers, ordering his legs to spread with his touch as he ran his hand up and down the crack of his thighs. He reached under his pants and began to pull on them, removing them before he removed his boxers and slid them off his legs.

He jerked his hips at the cool air that touched his exposed genitals and gasped when his index fingers began to probe his entrance. That felt great. He never really did play with his cock now that he knew what was the most sensitive part of his body. He was so wet, though, and his fingers were slick and had easy access to poke around his walls. But when he touched his clit, he squealed, gasping out Francis’ name and rolling his head on the pillow.

“Ngh!” he groaned. “Franc…oh! There, touch there!” he begged, having his fingers brush against the little nub. It was blissful, and a little painful, but it was still a delightful feeling. He rocked his hips faster now, whimpering and moaning as he came closer to climaxing. “Ahh! Francis!” He couldn’t stand it much longer and replaced his fingers with the palm of his hand, rubbing it against himself, picking up his pace, and feeling himself tighten.

His cries became little squeaks and his moans drawled out as he felt everything contract and rode out his orgasm, rocking as quickly as he could against his hand.

“Francis!” he cried out desperately, biting down on his pillow to muffle the sounds he was making and having everything become a mix of anticipation and bliss. After a moment, he stopped, going limp on the bed as he tried catching his breath. He laid there for a few minutes, relaxing and feeling his stomach with his fingers before getting the energy to get up and put on some clothes before Francis decided to show up. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Arthur shirtless before, but he was his guest, either way, even if he was comfortable with him. He took a seat on the couch and turned the television on again, settling the channel on a movie he could at least manage to hear before falling asleep.

Francis came over at around a quarter past midnight, and even if it was too late to have dinner, in his opinion, he still wanted to swing by Arthur’s place to see how he was doing. He felt a little guilty having left so suddenly, so he didn’t want for him to feel like he forgot about him. He let himself into Arthur’s apartment and found him asleep on the couch. The poor thing looked so adorable, cuddled up to the cushions and hugging one of the pillows and he felt terrible for having to wake him up now. But if he didn’t, Arthur wouldn’t notice him.

He knelt next to him to kiss his forehead before pecking his cheek. “Cher? I’m back,” he mumbled, looking at Arthur lovingly as he waited for him to wake up.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. “Hello, love,” he muttered. “Did they let you out early?” he asked sarcastically.

Francis chuckled. “You could say that. If you’re still up for dinner, we can have something,” he offered.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, leaning closer to kiss him.

“Mm-hm. Only if you want to,” the Frenchman said against his lips.

“It’s a little late, though. Why not just stay with me for now? It’s too late for you to head home at this time,” Arthur pointed out.

“I don’t want to bother you…,” Francis began to say, but Arthur leaned in to kiss him again and cut him off, and he ended up forgetting what he wanted to say, replacing his thoughts and answer with a simple “Alright” and a chuckle.

He swore, sometimes Arthur used this weakness against him to get what he wanted, but Francis didn’t really seem to care. As long as he let him kiss him goodnight, it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hah, you know I forgot how to smut, so this came out, but I still hope y’all liked it. 
> 
> -Auto-


End file.
